This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and specifically to an automotive electrical terminal exhibiting low insertion efforts.
In automotive vehicle electrical systems, it is common to have electrical connectors between a pair of discrete wires. It is also known to provide electrical connectors between a discrete wire and a male conductive blade or even between a pair of male conductive blades. These traditional electrical connectors may have a barrel or box-like shape for receiving a male member. Examples of such traditional electrical connectors are disclosed within the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,545 entitled "Electrical Terminal Receptacle and Electrical Component Housing Adapted for the Same" which issued to Roy et al. on Jan. 17, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,808 entitled "Blade Coupling Terminal" which issued to Cairns et al. on Jul. 30, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,239 entitled "Connector Terminal" which issued to Inoue on Jul. 17, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. and 4,451,109 entitled "Connector Terminal" which issued to Inoue on May 29, 1984. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated by reference herewithin.
Another electrical connector construction that has been employed within the automotive industry consists of four side walls folded in a box-like manner and having a conductive tail extending therefrom, the conductive tail can be crimped onto a discrete wire. A pair of flexible beams project within the box from respective facing walls. Each beam is substantially flat with a single central slot extending the majority of the beam's longitudinal length.
Conventional electrical connectors have many limitations. The blade formations of these conventional constructions cause high insertion efforts of a male blade therein. The male blade compresses each beam beyond the plastic elasticity of the material such that each blade is then given a permanent compressed set. Thus, the male blade can inadvertently disengage from the female electrical connector. Furthermore, these traditional electrical connectors are prone to oxidation thereby creating a poor electrical contact.